


Not Quite Frankenstein

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M, Scientist!Rei, cop!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the police get a call from a guy claiming to be an evil scientist, Constable Rin decides to go check it out. Enter Dr. Ryugazaki, a lonely scientist looking for someone to whom he can show off his inventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for one of my Tumblr followers, Kanariiya! Happy Birthday! =3
> 
> (NOTE: “Frankenstein” in the title refers to Dr. Frankenstein, not the monster. Just an fyi.)

Matsuoka Rin and Yamazaki Sousuke are sitting in the squad room. It's been a pretty slow couple of days, which is a nice change of pace. They've mostly been dealing with things like routine traffic stops, the occasional domestic disturbance, but nothing too big. At the moment, they're each sipping a cup of coffee, Sousuke reading a newspaper while Rin studies the crossword puzzle in front of him. When the phone on his desk rings, he answers it on speaker since neither he nor Sousuke is doing anything very important at the moment.

“Matsuoka here,” he says, boredom ringing through his tone.

<“We've got a weird one on the line here,”> dispatcher Nitori Aiichirou tells him. <“It doesn't sound  _ seriously _ urgent. Do you want to take a listen?”>

Matsuoka glances at Sousuke, who grins and nods.

“Sure, why not?” Rin agrees. He hears a _click_ on the other end of the line.

<“Is this the police officer?”> a man's voice asks on the other end.

“This is Constable Matsuoka. What can I do for you?”

<“Ah, excellent!”> The man on the other end clears his throat. <“I'm afraid the world is in danger, Constable. You see, I'm an evil scientist, and I plan to unleash my latest invention this evening. It will destroy this town, and then continue throughout the world until I've taken control of everything. Ahahahahahaha!”>

Sousuke raises an eyebrow. Rin knows what his partner is thinking, because he's thinking the same thing:  _ what's up with the exaggerated evil laughter? _

“I don't suppose asking you nicely _not_ to do that would get you to reconsider?” Rin asks slowly.

<“Of course not!”> the “evil” scientist responds. <“However, I might reconsider if you come talk to me in person. Alone. The dispatcher has my address. You have an hour.”>

Rin hears a  _ click! _ followed by a dial tone. He glances at Sousuke again, pressing the button to hang up the phone.

“Ai was right,” Sousuke mutters, looking back at his newspaper. “The guy's a nut.”

For a few minutes, Rin stares at the phone. The guy probably  _ is _ a nut, but there must be  _ some _ reason he called in. There's always a chance that the guy actually  _ does _ intend to do something that might hurt civilians. He stands up, straightening his uniform, and slides his hat on.

“I'm going.”

“Seriously? It's just some nut, off his rocker.”

“Yeah, well, he could _still_ hurt someone. Or himself.” Rin secures his taser and firearm, makes sure he has a set of handcuffs with him, and then grabs his keys. “It shouldn't take too long. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If I'm not back by then, send a search party.”

The two cops share a laugh before Rin tips his hat and heads out to his police car. He asks Ai to send him the address, and gets on his way. It only takes him ten minutes to reach the place, a huge Victorian-style place near the edge of town. After parking the car, he heads up to the house, up the steps, and pauses in front of the door when he spots a note:

 

_Please come in, Constable Matsuoka._

 

All right, Rin has to admit that's pretty weird, and maybe a  _ little _ bit creepy. Still, he's a cop. He can handle this. He pushes open the door and steps inside.

The moment he closes the door behind him, a puff of pink smoke emits from the ceiling to cover him briefly. Coughing, Rin covers his nose and mouth to try to prevent himself from inhaling any of the smoke, although he knows it's already too late for that. Immediately, his head starts swimming and he leans back against the door to keep from toppling over.

He feels hands on his arm, pulling him to his feet and ushering him through the house and into the basement. He hears a voice speaking to him, but his ears are ringing so he can't quite make out  _ what _ exactly is being said. In no time, he finds himself sitting in a chair, inhaling sharply thanks to a jar of smelling salts. Rin attempts to reach up and rub his eyes, only to find his right wrist handcuffed to the chair.

“Good, good, you're awake!” It's the same voice as the guy who called the precinct.

_ Well, good job, Rin, _ he thinks to himself, shaking his head a bit.  _ Walking right into a trap. You're the best cop ever. _

He blinks a few times as his vision clears and the guy comes into view. He's tall-ish, probably about Rin's height, and wearing a white lab coat. His blue hair is a bit mussed, as though he hasn't actually looked in the mirror in a while. He wears squarish red-rimmed glasses that do a surprisingly good job of complementing his violet eyes. He adjusts his glasses in this ridiculous way, pressing on the outer edges with his thumb and middle finger, before placing his hands on his hips and posing haughtily.

“Thank you for coming, Constable Matsuoka!” he says with a grin. “My name is Dr. Ryugazaki Rei. I have some things to show you.”

“You're going to want to let me go, Ryugazaki,” Rin tells him calmly. “This looks really bad right now, but if you let me go, things don't have to get worse.”

“Just calm down, Constable. I'm not going to hurt you or anything as long as you cooperate.”

Rin tries to remember what he can about the incredibly brief hostage negotiation training all the rookie cops received. None of his training prepared him for  _ being _ the hostage, though! He decides to just play along for the moment.

“...all right,” he says slowly. “What do you want to show me?”

A look of utter excitement crosses Ryugazaki's face before he disappears into a side room. He emerges a minute or so later, wheeling out some sort of large boxish thing covered with a sheet. He pulls off the sheet to reveal some sort of machine that Rin can't even  _ invent _ a name for, let alone seriously identify.

“Uh...okay,” Rin mutters, raising an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I'm so glad you asked!” Ryugazaki sounds like a giddy child, eager to show off a new toy or something. “It's a weather machine! Specifically, it makes rain!”

Rin can't imagine why the _heck_ anyone would want something like that, but doesn't say so aloud. Ryugazaki flips a switch on the thing and in no time smoke is billowing out of the top of it to form a cloud near the ceiling. Moments later, rain begins to spill out of the cloud in a downpour, drenching the both of them and short-circuiting the device.

“Oh, no, I thought I'd fixed that!” Ryugazaki reaches for the switch, only to receive an electric shock; Rin sees him jerk away as an arc of electricity shoots from the weather machine to his hand. “Ah! Darnit!”

“It's raining a lot,” Rin says slowly as he notices water beginning to flood the basement. “Does it stop on its own?”

“Yes, but I can't be sure _when_ it will stop. If the darn device hadn't shorted out, I could stop it manually!”

“Can you unlock these handcuffs, then? We need to get the heck out of here!”

Ryugazaki takes a moment to consider that— _what the heck does he even have to think about?!—_ before pulling the key from his pocket and unlocking the handcuffs. Rin grabs the guy's arm and leads him upstairs, out of the basement. Rin sizes him up for a moment, then sighs heavily.

“Y'know, I _should_ take you in,” he grumbles, taking off his cap to run his fingers through his partially-soaked hair. “If my partner was here, he'd make _sure_ I did. But I honestly think you're pretty harmless.”

“Harmless?” Ryugazaki repeats, frowning. “But I'm an evil scientist!”

“Yeah, well.” Rin reaches into his pocket, fishing around until he finds a miraculously-dry business card that he hands to the bluenette. “If you ever want to show off another invention, why don't you call me personally instead of calling the precinct? I'll come by, and you can show me whatever crazy thing you've come up with next. Deal?”

Ryugazaki stares at the business card for a few minutes before nodding. “All right. You'd better come, though.”

“Oh, I will. Just don't knock me out and handcuff me next time.”

He can hear that the rain in the basement has stopped, so Rin tips his hat and heads out of the house. He heads back to the precinct and into the squad room, where Sousuke is still the only one there. After taking one look at Rin, still dripping wet, Sousuke starts laughing.

“What the heck happened to you?”

“It's a long story,” Rin mutters, stretching his arms above his head. “Suffice it to say that I've vanquished one evil scientist. But I may have to run by his place occasionally to keep tabs on him.”

“Aw, how cute.”

“Shut up, Sousuke.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted love potions lead to an actual (nonverbal) confession.

It's been a couple of months since that first time Rin went to Rei's place, and they've formed a sort of friendship by now. Rei has called Rin to come over every few days or so to show off a new invention, most of which have never worked the way they're supposed to. Rin doesn't really know why, but the fact that Rei's inventions always end up blowing up in his face or completely falling apart is actually somewhat endearing. Maybe it's because he knows that Rei is definitely smart enough to actually become an evil scientist if he wants to, and if his inventions work.

_Nah,_ he tells himself with a chuckle as he heads into Rei's place for the fourth time that week. _He's way too nice of a person to ever do anything like that._

No, in fact, he's learned that Rei is something of a sweetheart. More than once, he's come by to find a group of children eagerly awaiting some toys Rei's been making for them, or begging for sweets of some kind—Rei is incredibly good at mixing flavors of ice cream or juice or whatever in exciting new ways that no one has tried before. Rin has thought often that he's missed his calling as a cook or maybe even a toymaker, given how much all the neighborhood kids seem to like him.

“No, no, no, you're doing it wrong!” Rei places his hand over Rin's, guiding it in the correct motion as he works to thread the delicate wiring of the motherboard. “When you first started helping me, you were a pro at this, Matsuoka! What happened?”

Rin shrugs, although he knows _exactly_ why he's not as precise and careful as he used to be. He fought it for a long time, denied the realization he made early on. He barely knew Rei, after all, so it was—and still is—pretty ridiculous that he fell for the guy so quickly. Now he's been using any opportunity he can find to get Rei to touch him, even if it means looking like an idiot sometimes, like right now. He loves the feel of Rei's hand pressed against his; he would gladly thread wires wrong in order to feel it.

“Maybe the first few times were a fluke,” Rin says with a chuckle. “Or maybe I'm getting lazy after doing this so many times. If you invented something that actually _worked_ , maybe I wouldn't have to do this every other day.”

Rei sighs exasperatedly. “It isn't my fault that it's incredibly difficult to mix engineering, physics, and beauty.”

“You should stick to chemistry. You're good at that.”

“Speaking of chemistry.” Rei releases Rin's hand, much to the latter's disappointment, and heads over to a small refrigerator. He opened it, pulled out a small rounded flask, and brought it over to Rin. Inside is a lilac-colored liquid of some kind. “I'd like you to test this out for me, Matsuoka.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rin?” Rin takes the flask from him and studies it, his nose skrunching up in disgust. “And there's no way in _hell_ I'm going to drink some random thing you give me. I know you too well by now.”

“I can assure you that it won't cause you any negative physical effects.”

“I feel so much better.”

“Please, Matsuoka?”

He can never say no whenever Rei asks nicely like that. He sighs, giving him a sidelong glance.

“Promise to call me 'Rin' from now on, and you've got yourself a deal.”

Rei grins. “All right, Rin.”

Grinning himself, Rin drinks the suspicious potion in one gulp. It tastes sweeter than he would like, but not altogether _bad_. He hands the flask back to Rei and waits to feel something happen.

He's not all that surprised when he _doesn't_ feel anything. Very few things Rei invents actually end up working. Rin raises an eyebrow at the scientist, shaking his head at the expectant look Rei is giving him.

“I don't feel any different,” Rin admits.

“No!” Rei heads over to his desk, rummages through his notebooks, then opens one and pages through it. He studies the thing for a while. “The formula should be perfect! Why isn't it working?”

“What's it supposed to do?” Rin asks slowly.

“It's _supposed_ to be a love potion.” Rei's finger finds a list on the page and runs down it as he verbally lists off the ingredients. “I've got dopamine and serotonin to stimulate initial attraction, oxytocin and vasopressin to formulate a strong bond, and several endorphins to round it all off. You should be feeling intense love right now!”

Rin raises an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks flush. “Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?”

“Wha...no, of course not!” Rei looks a bit flustered himself. He adjusts his glasses, and Rin has to wonder if perhaps he's doing it in an attempt to hide the crimson flooding his cheeks. “It's just that I needed to test it to see if it worked, and you're the only one who ever shows up other than the neighborhood kids, and I can't very well give a love potion to a child!”

A smile plays across Rin's lips, now. He can _definitely_ make this work to his advantage.

“Maybe it needs some time to kick in?” he suggests, looking thoughtful. “Or, maybe it needs something to kick-start it. Maybe you should try flirting with me or something.”

“Ah, yes, of course!” Rei looks at his notebook again and clears his throat before locking eyes with Rin. “Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.”

Rin stifles a laugh. “Try something less canned and overused. That wouldn't be attractive even if someone _did_ love you.”

“Hmm.” Rei looks thoughtful, setting his notebook aside. He studies Rin for a long time, long enough for Rin to begin feeling self-conscious under the scrutinizing gaze. “You have incredibly beautiful eyes, Rin.”

That blush returns to Rin's cheeks. He can hear the sincerity in Rei's voice, hear that it's not just a line.

“Yeah?” he asks, a bit bashfully.

“And it's quite obvious that you work out,” Rei continues with a nod. “Your muscles are perfectly toned.”

If this was anyone else, Rin would dismiss that as just a pick-up line, but it's the way Rei _says_ it. Like the comment on the aesthetic quality of his eyes, Rin can tell that Rei is being completely honest. And does he hear a hint of serious admiration in his tone, too?

“W-well I'm a cop, so I sort of _have_ to be in shape,” Rin mutters.

“You're also incredibly intelligent for someone in such a menial job. And you're the only person I've ever gotten close to. I'm incredibly fond of you, Rin.”

_Honestly, that's probably about as good as it's going to get with this dork,_ Rin thinks, taking a step toward Rei. _I suppose I should reward him for attempting to show **some** emotion._

Rin closes his eyes and presses his lips against Rei's. Sparks fly behind his eyelids the moment their lips touch. He intends to wrap his arms around Rei's shoulders, but the scientist beats him to that, his hands coming to rest along Rin's shoulder blades. Instead, then, Rin slides his hands around to the small of Rei's back, then slides them down to rest against his butt. God, he's been wanting to touch this butt for _weeks_.

By the time they pull back for air, Rin's mind has gone a little blank. He can't think about much more than wanting another freaking kiss, but not wanting to overstep his bounds and overwhelm the theory-focused scientist he's staring at.

“I take it the potion worked, then?” Rei asks, smiling.

“Of course not,” Rin chuckles back. “Your flirting sucks. Only someone who's already into you would respond to them.”

Realization fills Rei's eyes. “Then that means...you...”

Rei initiates the kiss this time, and Rin has no intention of complaining. The bluenette breaks the kiss a bit quicker this time, though.

“How long have you known?” Rei asks softly.

“Since the third or fourth time I came over,” Rin admits. “And you?”

“I admit, it took me longer. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling or why I was feeling it.” Rei smiles warmly. “I've never been in love before, nor have I ever _wanted_ it. Until now.”

“Well color me flattered.”

“You should be. Love is incredibly illogical, and normally I pride myself in never lowering myself to illogical acts.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again, Mr. Evil Scientist.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei tests an aphrodisiac on himself, half expecting it not to work. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) for him, it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on my tumblr blog. ;)

Rei still doesn’t know why he let Nagisa-kun talk him into doing this for him. Honestly, what does an astronaut even  _need_  with an aphrodisiac right before going on a long mission in space? One would think that time and nature themselves would take care of this sort of thing. No matter, though. Since he agreed, he will not back out on the deal now.

It has taken a few tries, but Rei is sure this batch of aphrodisiac is the correct mix of ingredients. Every other time he’s made a test bottle, he’s tested it himself, so he doesn’t see why this time should be any different. Taking a swig of the liquid, he waits for something to happen.

Twenty minutes pass, and nothing.

With a heavy sigh, Rei prepares to scrap this recipe as well and move on to something else. And that’s when it hits him. Intense stimulation unlike anything he’s ever felt before. His penis hardens quickly to full erection and begins throbbing. Within minutes, he’s far more aroused than he’s ever been.

 _No problem,_  he muses to himself.  _I will just take care of it on my own._

However, half an hour of masturbating while leaning against his desk has proven that he apparently  _can’t_  get himself off. Try as he might, he simply can’t seem to achieve the level of stimulation required to bring himself to climax. It’s incredibly frustrating, but simultaneously exciting; it means that he’s perfected an excellent aphrodisiac.

At the moment, though, it’s small comfort. He  _really_  wants to cum.

Rei is so focused on that one goal, in fact, that he fails to hear the door to his laboratory open. Before he knows it, Rin is standing across the desk from him, an eyebrow raised. His cheeks are flushed, indicating his embarrassment at walking in on Rei like this.

"...uh...what's up, Rei?" the constable asks uneasily.

"Ah...Rin..." Rei's fingers never leave his length. He continues to stroke and pull at it, hoping to achieve release although he knows he won't. "I seem to be...having some trouble..."

"Um...okay?" Rin tosses his cap onto the desk. "Does it have anything to do with why you're...uh...well..."

"Indeed. Might I...request your assistance?"

He looks up at the redhead to see him blushing furiously, momentarily appearing indignant. With a heavy sigh, he unbuttons his shirt, turns Rei around so his back is against his desk, and kneels down in front of him. He takes Rei's length in his hand, glancing up at him.

"Don't worry," the police officer says with a wink. "I'll be gentle."

"What do you--" Rei stops short when Rin's mouth finds its way around his erection. A gasp of surprise escapes the megane. At first, he's quite worried that Rin's sharp teeth are going to pose a significant problem, but that worry soon proves to be unfounded. Rin is actually very skilled at this particular thing.

The scientist covers his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle his moans, which are much more pronounced at the moment than when he normally pleasures himself. He blames it on the aphrodisiac. It doesn't take him long to reach climax now, with Rin's help. A mere minute and a half pass before he finds release, his seed spilling into Rin's mouth and down his throat. The redhead pulls back, coughing a bit, and wipes his mouth on the back of his arm.

"A-ah...thank you, Rin," Rei murmurs, feeling a little ridiculous now. He pulls his clothes back into place hurriedly and then adjusts his glasses. "I do appreciate it."

Rin stands up, raising an eyebrow once more. "What the heck were you doing, exactly?"

"I was perfecting an aphrodisiac for a client. I tested it on myself and, well, that was the result."

"Tested it on yourself, huh?" The police officer chuckles, shaking his head. "Why not use an animal as a test subject the next time you invent some crazy potion?"

Rei stares at the other incredulously. "Would you have rather dealt with a cat unable to reach release, or with me?"

"Point taken. I'd definitely rather deal with you than a horny cat." He chuckles again, wrapping his arms around the back of Rei's neck to press a kiss to his lips. When he pulls back, he buttons his shirt up once more and grabs his cap. "I've got a couple hours left of my shift. I just wanted to come see what you were up to, since I was in the neighborhood." Rin heads for the door, pausing a moment to look back at the  _megane_. "Maybe you should take another swig of that potion of yours before I get back."

He gives a wink before heading out of the laboratory and, presumably, out of the house. Rei sits down behind his desk, staring after his boyfriend for a few minutes. His gaze shifts over to the bottle of aphrodisiac. Maybe it  _isn't_  such a bad idea for him to give it one more test run before deciding it works.


End file.
